Des bonbons ou un sort
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Une soirée typique d'Halloween avec des enfants consiste forcément à les emmener faire le tour du quartier pour se remplir les poches de bonbons. Ce soir papa est un peu distrait et enchaîne les erreurs. OS


**Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très fière de la fin de cet OS mais je voulais le poster aujourd'hui. La raison pour laquelle j'ai eu un peu de mal est parce que mon grand-père a eu des soucis de santé. Il va mieux maintenant mais j'ai encore très peur que les médecins trouvent quelque chose lors des examens.**

 **Si la fin ne vous plait pas, je pourrais toujours essayer de la modifier et de la reposter un peu plus tard !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Des bonbons ou un sort**

« Allez papa ! On y va ! »

Je souris à mon mari qui essais de mettre les chaussures à notre fille de trois ans pendant que notre aîné de cinq ans courent partout, trop excité pour attendre patiemment. Je caresse mon ventre arrondi, mon excuse pour ne pas avoir à les accompagner. Je connais mon fils et il m'épuiserait avant même d'avoir sonné chez les voisins.

« J'arrive, mon grand. Tu as fait un bisou à ta mère ? »

Il saute près de moi sur le canapé, ce qui me fait bouger et me met dans une position très inconfortable. Je fais une grimace. Mon fils la voit et se calme immédiatement.

« Tu as mal ?

\- Ça va aller mais tu ne dois pas sauter sur le canapé. On te l'a déjà dit.

\- Pardon, maman...

\- Allez, c'est pas grave. Tu écoutes bien ce que papa te dit et tu ne cours pas. Si tu es sage, tu mangeras quelques bonbons ce soir, d'accord ?

\- Oui. »

Il m'embrasse sur la joue puis se dirige vers la porte. Je l'observe dans son costume de diablotin qui lui va comme un gant. À ses côtés, sa petite sœur lui donne la main habillée en petite citrouille. Elle était tellement heureuse quand je lui ai dessiné sur le visage, que son sourire n'est toujours pas retombé. Tobias s'assied à côté de moi et caresse mon ventre.

« Ça va aller toi ?

\- Mais oui, je suis une grande fille. Et puis vous serez vite de retour. Si jamais il y un soucis, je t'appelle. Promis.

\- D'accord. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Et merci de les emmener à ma place.

\- C'est normal. Garde-moi des pop corn. »

Il en prend quelques uns et les met dans sa bouche. Il m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres puis s'approche des enfants qui n'ont qu'une envie de partir à la chasse aux bonbons.

« Amusez-vous bien tout les trois. Je vous aime !

\- Bye-bye maman ! »

J'envois des bisous à ma petite citrouille qui rit et me fait un signe de la main. Tobias les emmène dehors et j'allume la télé pour avoir un peu de compagnie ce soir. Heureusement que nous avons un chat et qu'il aime se prélasser sur nos jambes très souvent. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup... Il s'approche, juge du regard s'il peut ou non sauter sur mes jambes et quand il pense que c'est possible, il se jette sur moi. Il fait son petit nid sur la couverture et s'endort en un rien de temps. Je le caresse avec ma main gauche et prend du pop corn avec ma main droite.

Je grogne quand un groupe d'enfants sonne à la porte. Je déplace délicatement le chat pour ne pas le réveiller. En m'avançant vers la porte, je prends le bol de bonbons et ouvre aux petits monstres. Au sens littéral du terme.

Et c'est comme ça que les deux prochaines heures se déroulent.

Je soupire quand quelqu'un d'autre sonne. J'en peux plus ! D'accord, ils s'amusent mais je suis enceinte ! J'ai besoin de repos.

J'ouvre la porte, épuisée mais toute la fatigue retombe en voyant un diablotin et une citrouille qui me sont familiers.

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! »

Je souris et place des bonbons dans leurs sacs qui me paraissent bien remplis. Je les laisse entrer. Léo renverse tout le contenu de son sac sur le sol alors que Méline se dépêche de retrouver le chat pour jouer avec, son sac de bonbons déjà oublié sur le sol.

« Regarde maman ! T'as vu tout ce qu'on a ! »

J'embrasse mon mari qui lui aussi, a l'air d'être épuisé.

« Ça allait ?

\- Oui, oui. T'en fais pas. Et toi ?

\- Ça va. Mais je suis fatiguée. Je sais que je t'ai promis un câlin ce soir...

\- Tu es crevée. Je comprends...

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas.

\- Whaaa... y a des malabars ! »

Nous tournons la tête vers notre fils mais nous ne sommes pas assez rapidement à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de se coller le tatouage sur sa joue. Je le retire mais c'est trop tard. Il a maintenant un tatouage en forme de patate bleue avec des jambes sur la joue.

Je lui prends le bras et l'emmène dans la salle de bain.

« Allez, c'est l'heure du bain.

\- Mais maman... mes bonbons !

\- Tu les auras après. Méline, tu viens ma puce ? Toi aussi, tu dois te laver ! »

Elle vient sans rouspéter et me donne la main. Je les emmène tout les deux et leur fait couler un bain. Je les aide tout les deux à s'installer puis je les regarde jouer avec les figurines et la mousse. Tobias les observe depuis la porte avec un sourire en coin. S'il continue à rester ici, je vais vite changer d'avis concernant le câlin de ce soir.

« Je vais ranger le salon. », annonce-t-il.

Enfin seuls, je commence à frotter les enfants pour retirer toute trace de maquillage et le tatouage de Léo. Ce dernier ne part pas.

« Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller vous coucher !

\- Oh non ! Tu as dis qu'on peut manger des bonbons !

\- Si vous avez été sages.

\- Papa a dit que oui !

\- On verra. »

Je les aide à mettre leur pyjama puis nous retournons dans le salon où Tobias est assis sur la canapé. Léo court pour chercher ses bonbons, sa petite sœur sur les talons. Ils ne les trouvent pas et commencent à s'énerver.

« Ils sont où les bonbons ? »

Je regarde Tobias qui cligne de l'œil et qui me demande silencieusement de suivre ce qu'il va faire. Léo nous regarde avec les bras croisés, Méline l'imite.

« Ils sont où ?

\- Je suis désolé mon grand, mais quand maman vous a donné un bain, j'ai commencé à avoir faim et ...uhm... j'ai mangé tout vos bonbons. »

Méline commence à pleurer et Léo nous lance le regard 'Quatre' que Tobias maîtrise si bien.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ! »

Je dois me retenir de ne pas exploser de rire à notre fils qui comme son père, n'aime pas qu'on le prenne pour un idiot.

« Non, je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment tout mangé. »

Méline se jette dans mes bras en larmes et je la berce doucement. Je lance un regard à Tobias accompagné dans coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il comprenne que ça a assez duré.

Léo se bat avec lui même pour garder son expression de colère et retenir ses larmes. Il commence à trembler, sa lèvre inférieure commence à ressortir et je sais qu'il ne faut que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne fasse une crise. Il regarde alors son père et se met devant lui.

« Je te déteste ! Tu es plus mon papa ! »

Il frappe le sol du pied et court dans sa chambre en pleurant. Je lance un regard vers Tobias qui a l'air dévasté. Je sais que c'est une des choses qui l'effraie le plus mais en même temps, il l'a bien cherché.

Méline pleure dans mes bras alors je commence à essuyer ses larmes.

« Shhh... calme-toi mon cœur... papa rigolait. Il n'a pas tout mangé. »

Tobias sort un des sacs de bonbons à sa fille qui commence à sourire. Elle lui fait un bisou quand il lui donne.

« Merci papa.

\- Viens ma chérie, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. »

J'arrive à la convaincre de laisser le sac sur la table du salon puis l'emmène vers l'escalier. Tobias commence à se lever.

« Toi, tu restes assis ! »

Je borde Méline dans son lit en lui donnant sa peluche préférée. Je m'assieds sur le bords de son lit en caressant ses cheveux.

« Tu t'es bien amusée en cherchant les bonbons au moins ?

\- Oui... mais pas papa qui a menti...

\- Je sais. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas aimé. Mais je te promets que je vais en parler avec lui pour qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il a fait c'était pas bien.

\- Il va être puni !

\- Oui, papa va être puni ! »

J'embrasse son front.

« Bonne nuit ma chérie. Je te promets que tout tes bonbons seront là demain.

\- Bonne nuit. »

J'allume la veilleuse dans sa chambre puis ferme la porte en sortant. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Léo pour le voir endormi sur son lit. Je place sa couette au-dessus de lui puis essuie ses joues baignées de larmes. Le pauvre. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et reste quelques secondes pour le regarder dormir.

J'allume aussi sa veilleuse sur mon chemin.

Je retourne dans le salon où Tobias est assis, son visage dans les mains. Il lève la tête en m'entendant arriver.

« Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Il s'est endormi, dis-je en m'asseyant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça ?

\- Je voulais le faire rire...

\- Tu trouves qu'il riait ?

\- Une fois que je lui aurais dit la vérité, je pense que...

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité alors ? D'accord, c'était un peu drôle au début mais une fois que Mel s'est mise à pleurer, tu aurais dû dire la vérité.

\- Tu crois que je m'en veux pas ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il était en colère, c'est tout. Tu sais qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Et honnêtement, tu l'a cherché.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dis que tu l'as voulu. Tu lui as laissé le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'était que des bonbons !

\- Pour toi, oui ! Pour un enfant de cinq ans le soir d'Halloween, c'est comme son compte en banque.

\- Tu penses aussi que je suis un mauvais père ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- C'est ce que tu sous-entends !

\- Je vais aller me coucher ! Tu as intérêt à régler ça demain matin. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir dans cet état à cause de toi.

\- A cause de moi !

\- Oui ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ! Il pleurait dans son sommeil ! »

Je retiens mes larmes en pensant à mon bébé qui était très mal, à cause de son père. J'essuie une larme rebelle sur ma joue et me lève.

« Tris...

\- Non ! Tu règles ça ! Point final ! »

Je monte dans notre chambre et glisse entre les draps. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même en posant ma main sur mon ventre. Je ne pensais pas que cette soirée pouvait aussi mal tourné. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre puis je sens quelqu'un grimper sur le lit. Je m'apprête à exploser à la tête de Tobias quand je remarque qu'il s'agit de Léo. Je me retourne et le prends dans mes bras.

« Ça va mon grand ? »

Il secoue la tête négativement.

« Je déteste papa.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais, il voulait seulement te faire une blague.

\- C'est pas marrant.

\- Non, c'est pas marrant. Et il n'a pas dit la vérité. Il n'a pas mangé tes bonbons, il les a juste caché.

\- C'est vrai ? Demande-t-il, ses yeux pétillants d'espoir.

\- Oui, tu les auras demain. Et papa voudra te parler aussi pour te dire pardon.

\- Pourquoi il est pas ici ?

\- Parce qu'on s'est disputés. C'est pas grave, je te le promets mais papa voulait rester seul ce soir. Tu veux dormir avec moi ? Je ne veux pas être seule moi.

\- D'accord !

\- Merci. Et j'ai un secret...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'aime encore papa.

\- Je le sais. Tu lui diras demain, il est vraiment triste que tu ais pleuré. Ferme tes yeux maintenant.

\- Bonne nuit maman.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Je l'embrasse puis m'endors rapidement en le gardant serré contre moi.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, Léo n'est plus avec moi. Je me lève puis décide de vérifier la chambre des enfants, toutes deux sont vides.

Je descends alors les escaliers. Les enfants sont devant un dessin animé avec Tobias et ma plus grande peur, ils mangent des confiseries... pour le petit-déjeuner. Je soupire, ce qui gagne l'attention de Tobias. Il sourit pour me montrer que tout est réglé avec Léo mais je le fusille du regard.

Je m'approche des enfants et me tiens devant eux.

« Boujour, vous avez mangé quelque chose ce matin ?

\- Oui ! Des bonbons ! Crie Méline.

\- Ouai ! »

Je lance un regard à Tobias puis retourne mon attention aux enfants.

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous en avez assez mangés ? Vous pourrez en reprendre cet après-midi ou ce soir.

\- Non !

\- Si vous continuez à en manger, vous aurez mal au ventre et vous ne voudrez rien manger à midi. Ça serait dommage. »

Ils pèsent le pour et le contre et finissent par céder avec un simple 'ok'. Je prends leurs sac pour les ranger puis fais signe à Tobias de me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Je l'entends alors que je remplis une tasse de thé.

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? T'es un débutant ou quoi ?

\- Je sais que c'était exagéré mais je me suis dis que pour une fois...

\- Non, pas de pour une fois qui tienne ! Utilise ta tête !

\- Bon d'accord, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Mon problème ? C'est toi qui...

\- Non, non, non. Stop. Calme-toi !

\- Je suis calme !

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Je te connais ! »

Je sens des larmes perler dans mes yeux mais il est hors de question qu'il ne gagne !

« Et moi j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître...

\- Quoi ?

\- L'homme que j'ai épousé et le père de mes enfants n'auraient jamais pris du plaisir à torturer son fils.

\- Torturer ? Et tu crois que ça me plaisait de le voir pleurer ?

\- Ça en avait tout l'air...

\- ... je crois qu'on s'est tout dit... J'emmène les enfants chez ma mère, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait les voir. Et tu as besoin d'être seule, crois-moi... »

Il me laisse dans la cuisine, toute seule avec mon cœur brisé. Je sens le bébé bouger dans mon ventre et vu les coups qu'il me donne, il ne doit pas apprécier les mots que j'ai dit à son père. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

Je me dirige dans la chambre sans lancer un coup d'œil à Tobias quand je le croise dans le couloir. Je vois Léo qui s'habille tout seul, excité d'aller voir sa grand-mère. Il n'y a que lui qui se réjouit d'aller voir cette garce.

Je m'installe sur le lit en espérant que le mal de dos s'en ira rapidement. Méline entre dans la chambre et grimpe sur le lit pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Maman ? Tu viens ?

\- Non, désolée ma chérie. Maman a mal au dos aujourd'hui.

\- C'est à cause de papa ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors pourquoi vous vous disputés ? »

Je soupire et tends mes bras vers elle pour qu'elle se blottisse contre moi.

« Tu sais, parfois il arrive que papa et maman ne soit pas d'accord... un peu comme toi et Léo. Dès qu'il t'embête, tu n'as plus envie de jouer avec lui, pas vrai ?

\- Non.

\- Et bien, c'est pareil pour nous. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime plus d'accord ?

\- Oui... mais pourquoi papa il a fait un bisou à la dame hier ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Allez, va voir papa, vous allez être en retard chez mamie sinon. »

Elle me fait un bisou sur la joue puis s'en va.

Et là je commence à pleurer. Tobias a toujours été un mari fidèle, il a toujours été présent pour ses enfants et pour moi et pourtant, il a finalement craqué. Je me doutais bien qu'un jour ça arriverait mais pas pendant que je suis encore enceinte de son enfant.

Je sais que les bruits que je fais ressemblent à ceux d'un animal blessé et qu'ils pourraient être entendus par les enfants mais je m'en fiche. Tobias l'a voulu. De toute façon, c'est lui qui a détruit cette famille. Ou peut-être est-ce moi ?

Je sens le matelas s'affaisser derrière moi puis une main toucher ma tête. Je m'écarte immédiatement en le fusillant du regard.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Méline se demande pourquoi tu as embrassé la dame hier. Et maman se le demande aussi.

\- Tris c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

\- Que tu ailles voir une autre femme, c'est déjà dur... mais tu emmènes notre fille avec toi ? Tu n'as pas honte ?

\- Je n'ai pas de maîtresse, Tris. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de me croire mais c'est la vérité. Je... j'ai... »

Il soupire et se lève pour se diriger vers le tiroir où il garde des dossiers pour le bureau. Il fouille quelques instants puis sort une grande enveloppe.

Mon esprit imagine déjà les papiers du divorce dans cette enveloppe quand il me la donne mais je l'ouvre quand même.

Il y a des photos de plage, d'un hôtel, d'un île paradisiaque...

« C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Je travaille sur notre anniversaire de mariage... J'ai engagé une organisatrice pour qu'elle rende ce voyage parfait. J'ai emmené Méline au parc, là où j'ai rencontré Julie, en pensant qu'elle ne ferrait pas attention. Je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité parce que j'avais peur qu'elle ne te raconte tout. J'ai embrassé Julie sur la joue quand elle m'a assurée que tout était parfait.

\- Notre anniversaire n'est que dans 4 mois...

\- Je voulais que ça soit parfait... »

Je range tout dans l'enveloppe et retombe sur le lit.

« Amuse toi bien avec ta mère..

\- Mon cœur...

\- On en parle ce soir, promis.

\- Je t'aime. »

Il embrasse mon front mais je ne lui rends ni les mots doux ni le geste affectueux. Je l'entends sortir de la pièce puis j'entends plus tard le bruit du moteur de la voiture.

Je décide de reprendre mon livre sur ma table de chevet, je n'ai plus le temps de lire avec deux enfants. Je replonge dans mon histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose et finis en larmes dès la fin du chapitre douze.

Je décide de m'arrêter pour une pause pipi. À mon retour dans la chambre, je me vois dans la glace. Je souris à mon ventre puis me recouche. Le médecin m'a conseillée de rester allongée le plus possible.

Je suis au début du chapitre 15 lorsque je sens quelque chose de bizarre dans le lit. J'attends quelques secondes puis ressens la même chose en beaucoup plus intense. Je retire la couverture et je vois que le drap est trempé tout comme mes sous-vêtements et mon short de pyjama. Je me demande si je me suis urinée dessus quand je remarque que le liquide n'a ni couleur, ni odeur.

C'est là que je commence à transpirer. Le travail commence... Ok. Calme-toi Tris ! Tu as encore le temps, tu n'as pas encore de contractions.

Je me dépêche de prendre une douche puis je prends mon sac avec mes papiers, mon sac de maternité que Tobias a préparé il y a une semaine et mon téléphone. Je décide de prendre la voiture dans la mesure où je n'ai pas de contractions et la clinique n'est pas loin.

Je me gare devant la maternité, je m'autorise quelques secondes de répit pour récupérer mon souffle après les contractions qui ont commencé dans la voiture.

J'empoigne mes affaires et me dirige vers l'entrée. J'avance à la réception pour m'inscrire.

« Bonjour madame, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- J'ai perdu les eaux à la maison et j'ai eu des contractions en arrivant.

\- C'était il y a longtemps ?

\- Un quart d'heure environ. Ce n'est que le début.

\- Bien, je vais vous accompagner dans une chambre où vous pourrez vous changer et appeler vos proches en attendant le médecin. Vous avez besoin d'un téléphone ?

\- Non, ça ira, merci. »

Comme convenu, elle m'installe et m'aide à me changer. Elle m'ausculte rapidement pour vérifier que mon cœur va bien et que ma pression n'est pas trop élevée.

« Une sage-femme devrait arriver très bientôt.

\- Merci. »

Je m'assieds sur le lit et prends mon téléphone. Je regarde la photo de Tobias. Dès que je l'aurais appelé, il va venir ici en panique. Je sais qu'il doit savoir mais je ne pense pas que nous sommes prêts pour parler. Et pourtant nous n'avons pas le choix. Je tape sur sa photo et porte le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Allô ?

\- Tobias, c'est moi...

\- Allô ? Tris ? Je suis au parc, j'entends très mal... Attends, je vais vers le parking... »

J'attends quelques instants en me mordillant la lèvre. Et s'il ne venait pas parce qu'il est toujours en colère ? Je me rappelle des paroles horribles que je lui ai jeté à la figure. Il doit m'en vouloir. Le contraire m'étonnerait.

« C'est pas tellement mieux mais c'est déjà ça... Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis à la maternité... j'ai perdu les eaux.

\- Quoi ? Tu es à l'éternité ?

\- La maternité !

\- Je... euh... ok. »

Et il raccroche. Je fixe mon téléphone en espérant qu'il me rappelle mais non. Je commence à pleurer car même si c'est la troisième fois que je fais ça, c'est la première fois que Tobias ne sera pas là.

J'appelle ensuite Christina qui arrive dix minutes plus tard. La sage-femme m'a déjà auscultée et elle dit que le travail avance bien. De plus, comme il s'agit d'une troisième grossesse, tout ira plus vite que les dernières fois.

Christina me tient la main pendant les contractions difficiles et je continue de pleurer, terrorisée.

« Ça va aller ma puce... Tu te débrouilles comme un chef...

\- Tobias... je veux Tobias.

\- Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à l'appeler.

\- Il me déteste. Il ne veut plus de moi.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais bien qu'il ne manquerait cette naissance pour rien au monde.

\- Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

\- Je suis là mon cœur. »

Je tourne la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approche doucement mais je lui tends mes bras et il me prend dans les siens.

« Je suis là !

\- Je... Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas... tu...

\- Tu pensais que j'allais rater la naissance de mon enfant ?

\- Non mais tu étais tellement en colère et je suis désolée de ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas, j'étais juste fatiguée et énervée. »

Il m'embrasse tendrement sans penser à ma meilleure amie qui est juste à ma droite.

« Je te pardonne. Mais seulement si tu me pardonnes.

\- Plus de bonbons au petit-déjeuner.

\- Plus jamais ! Promis ! »

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! On se retrouve au prochain OS !**


End file.
